


Quando tutto appassisce

by amarillisnymphe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarillisnymphe/pseuds/amarillisnymphe
Summary: 01. Buonanotte ( Peter Parker ) ― ❝Speranza, gioia, risa, ormai non v'è più nulla nelle iridi tormentate di Peter, solo consapevolezza e dolore.❞02. ?[ ● SPOILER! Infinity War, various characters!centric, characters!death, raccolta di 8 drabbles. ]





	Quando tutto appassisce

Speranza, gioia, risa, ormai non v'è più nulla nelle iridi tormentate di Peter, solo consapevolezza e dolore. È un male intangibile e s'è appoggiato al cuore – puzza di morte.

«Non voglio morire, non voglio morire, _la prego_ Signor Stark», le labbra di Peter tremano; lui sa come andrà a finire, così come Tony.

Il suo corpo è leggerlo, forse parte di esso è già diventato un tutt'uno con l'aria, ma Peter questo non può saperlo perché è sdraiato sul pavimento freddo e non vede nient'altro che il cielo.

«Mi dispiace», Peter pronuncia le ultime parole, accompagnate da un pensiero: _non sono riuscito a vincere contro la morte_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehi, salve! Prima o poi dovevo approdare anche qui. Dirò subito che in questa raccolta tirerò fuori la parte più angst/drammatica/triste che ho in corpo, perché Infinity War mi ha davvero, davvero, spiazzato. Mi è piaciuto moltissimo, non fraintendete, ma soffro. Quindi ogni drabble sarà dedicata ad un personaggio; tra questi vi saranno anche i miei preferiti (vedi Peter, Tony, etc). Non ci saranno tutti quelli di Avengers ma una buona parte sì. Per ora conto di concludere la raccolta con 8 drabble però mai dire mai.  
> E niente, come sempre grazie per essere passati di qua!
> 
> ayu


End file.
